


Shadowhunters Oneshots

by DemonsApothecary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Clary Fray, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Good Sibling Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: Onshots about and based around Shadowhunters books and series.





	1. Stupid Shax Demons!

"Watch it Fray!". Alec shot behind the whirlwind of red, disintegration the pouncing shax demon.  
"Thanks Alec". Him, Izzy, Jace and Clary were on patrol when they were swarmed by a group of feral demons ambushed them. Arrows flew through the air, finding their mark on the demons. One by one they dropped like flies, crumbling into dust. Alec hissed through his teeth, as a rough demon snuck up behind him, tearing through the skin of his back with it's teeth. He spun around , slicing through it with his seraph blade. He fought on, ignoring the searing pain in his back. 

"And that's the last of them". The group stood in a circle, panting slightly as the last demon crumpled.  
"Everyone OK?" Alec looked around at them, ignoring his own injury. They nodded, activating their iratze for the small scraps received from the demons.  
"Hey Izzy could you check my back, its' stinging i think a demon got me". Jace turned, lifting the hem of his shirt.  
"There's nothing there". Izzy looked over his back, not a scratch in sight. He was the only one not to have activated his rune, only receiving a small scrape on his arm.  
"Are you sure, cause it really stings.....". He looked at his parabatai who was helping Clary with a cut on her face. His face was pale, jaw clenched tightly.  
"Alec you idiot!". He ran toward him, steadying him as he swayed slightly.  
"If fine Jace". He insisted, straightening up. Jace placed a hand on the older boys back, feeling him wince at the contact.  
"Liar". He pulled the hem of Alec's shirt up, revealing a deep gash on his shoulder blade, blood oozing out of the edges. Alec jerked away, hissing as the clod breeze his the open wound.  
"Alec, stand still". Alec jerked away, pulling his shirt back down. 

"It's just a scratch". He hissed as a two pairs of hand grabbed his arms, another pulling his shirt up to his shoulders. Small hands poked near the wound on his back, extracting a pained groan from his lips.  
"Alec this is really bad,'' Clary spoke from behind him, still poking at the wound.  
"Stop poking it then", He hissed through his teeth, pulling his stele from his pocket. He passed it back to Clary, who ruined the gash along is back.  
"Your luck none of the demon venom got in"Izzy scolded him, as they walked back to the institute.  
"Your and idiot you know that right. You could have passed out on the way back. Then we'd have to carry your unconscious ass back to the institute. Next time your hurt, tell someone!." Alec rolled his eyes at his sister.  
"Yes mother"


	2. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood Trio and Clary are having an off day, training and hanging out in the common room. A group of Shadowhunters from the Canadian Institute are visiting, and have som very interesting things to say about the group.

"Guys food is ready!". The three duelling shadowhunters heads snap toward the kitchen, eye widening at the smell coming from the room.   
"Shit". Alec muttered, having forgotten to keep Izzy out of the kitchen.  
"Alec don't be mean, Were coming Izzy". Clary put her weapons away, dragging the two boys behind her. Izzy sat at the one of the tables, bowls of some type of pasta sitting in bowls next to her. Burnt pasta. Clary let go of the boys arms as she entered, smiling at her grinning bestie.  
"Looks great Izzy, Right Jace". She gave him a sugary smile, as if daring him to say otherwise. He nodded, swirling pasta around his fork. Alec sat next to his sister, glaring slightly at Clary, who's grin could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money. He cringed at Jace, who slowly chewed the burnt wad in his mouth. Clary snickered at Alec, who was now chewing the horrendously burnt pasta.  
"So Izzy what did you make the pasta with?". Clary swallowed the food, having insured years of her mother's horrible cooking.  
"Tomato pasta sauce, basil, garlic and pesto". Alec's eyes widened, jumping up and running toward the bin. He spat the pasta out, coughing slightly.   
"It's not that bad Alec", Clary said as He washed his mouth out with water. He ignored her.   
"Izzy where did you get the pesto from?, we never have any in the pantry" Jace questioned glancing at his taller brother.  
"I bought it at the supermar- Shit Alec i forgot i'm so sorry". She looked at her brother guilty.  
"I feel out of the loop, whats wrong with pesto?". She was confused, why where they worrying over a seasoning?.  
"Alec's allergic to pesto, has been for years. Sorry Alec".   
"It's fine Izzy, it was an accident."  
"How about we skip training and hang out in the commons instead?"  
-time skip-

"Do you remember that one time when we were little and Izzy had that tomboy phase?"Jace laughed as he recalled the memory.  
"Alec!!", Izzy screeched laughing along with Clary.  
"All she did for about three months was steal the clothes from my draw and insists she was a tomboy. I had to raid her draws because she had taken all of my shirts and my jacket". They all laughed at the exasperated look on Izzy's face.  
"Alec". A voice called from the doorway. Raj stood at the doorway, a group of shadowhunters behind him.   
"These are the visitors from the Toronto institute. Dan, Lewis, Mike and Jacob this is the head of the institute, Alec Lightwood". Raj left the room, leaving the other's to introduce themselves.   
"Isabelle Lightwood, and this is Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild". They shook hands with the four men.   
"I assume she's your sister". Lewis said to Alec, who nodded.   
"Welcome to the New York institute. I hope you've had a warm welcome". They sat on the couch, joined now by the four men.   
"So whats it like in Toronto? I've never been their". Clary eyed the 4 men, studying them. They looked to be around 21, the same age as Alec. They were all fairly tall, not as tall as Alec, but taller than Jace.   
"It's quite cold, but the institute is always warm".  
"This is our first time New York and its so...... bright". Alec's phone disrupted the pleasant conversation.   
"Sorry i have to take this". He got up, walking to the other side of the room, back facing the group. They kept the conversation quiet, eavesdropping a little.  
"Hey Mags, What's up. Yea. Yea 5:00 sounds fine. Ok. Love you too. Bye". He hung up, rejoining the group.  
"Not to intrude, but who was that? Girlfriend?". Alec looked slightly nervous.  
"Uuuuum No, that was my Boyfriend, Magnus".

Their demeanour visibly changed. Their face's scrunched slightly, moving away from the tall man.  
"Boyfriend? So your a fag". Everyone was silent, shocked looks on the trio's faces. Alec's face remained neutral, like he was used to the derogatory term. Of course they were homophobic.   
"What did you just say to him!?". Clary half shouted, face blazing with fury. 'Unfortunately', they didn't notice.   
"Well he's a faggot isn't he",  
"Who would of thought they would let one of you run an institute",  
The air was thick with tension, as no one said anything. Waves of anger rolled off the tree of them, targeting the 4 men that sat before them.  
Jace could feel Alec blocking him, hiding his true emotions away. Alec stood, grabbing the furious redhead as she tried to lunge at the man.  
"Don't Fray. It's not worth it". Mike turned to Izzy, ignoring the girl.  
"Your his sister, does it run in the family, or is he the only Freak". Alec glared at the man, who dare insulted his sister. His glare was cold and unforgiving, even making Jace and Izzy back up slightly.   
"Get him". He whispered into Clary's ear, relinquishing his hold on her. She leap forward, punching the man square in the mouth.  
"How dare you say such horrible things to them", She punched him again spitting his lip.   
"Wankers". She was pulled back from the fallen man, shouting profanities at them. 

Alec's stony glare froze them as they pulled their fallen friend up.  
"Leave. Now. Or you'll get a more than a punch from me". They scurried past them, through the control room and out the front door.   
"Is that a regular thing, Alec?", Clary was standing in front of him, his tall frame looming over her.   
"Unfortunately. Shadowhunters have a tendency to be small minded". He kept if face blank, hard and unmoving. But his body language betrayed him. his shoulders slumped slightly, eyes flicking around the room refusing to focus on anyone person. The corner of his mouth twitched down slightly.   
"So it is. Who's lights do i need to punch out". A small smile made it's way onto Alec's face.  
"Calm down Fray. I appreciate the effort, but their is nothing you can do about it". Izzy sighed, disgusted at the treatment of her brother.  
"People need to learn to keep their mouths shut".  
"Fuck the homophobes".


End file.
